Scoopy
Scoopy is a fan character. Character bio Scoopy is a red pelican with a small pink bow on her head. She has yellow feet and bill, and has short red tail feathers. Instead of hands, she has wings, enabling her to fly properly. Scoopy seems to have a lot of interests. Like Josh, she likes space and stargazing. She even feels happy if she happens to see a constellation. She's also rather generous, as she tends to donate some of her money to the needy, even though Lifty and Shifty can easily fool her sometimes. As for her occupation, she is known for working in a post office or, sometimes, a bank. While she does enjoy her job, she really hates being overworked as it can cause her to get really moody from tiredness. In her moody state, getting underpaid is the only thing that can cause her to throw insults and, worse, death threats. She can even go as far as hiring an assassin to get rid of her boss if she is very angry. Scoopy's house is a treehouse with a huge telescope. The house's size vary between episodes. She seems to admire some tree friends, refering to them as her idols. Her idols, however, are the attention-seeking tree friends like Todd and Drama, as well as the dim-witted tree friends like Lumpy and Wooly. Despite admiring her "idols", she is never confirmed to have a special relationship with any of them. It is unknown what makes Scoopy admire them. Scoopy's deaths might involve getting electrocuted, crushed, or impaled. Scoopy's episodes Starring roles *Ducking and Diving *Havin' A Ball (My Version) *Chip Off The Ol' Block (My Version) *Snip Snip Hooray (My Version) *Water Way To Go (My Version) *Stealing The Spotlight (My Version) *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Scoopy Version) *Pollution Solution *Beak For Yourself *Blood Moon *Kick Some Assassin *The Whopper Way *Sundae Fundae *Scoopy's Hydrangea Smoochie Featuring roles *Flying Colours *Cat Scratch Fever *That's My Fish, Not Yours! *Who Gives a Duck? *Starry Eyed *The Scopey Funeral *Swan Song *No Fun in Fungus *Tree Times the Charm *Hello Dolly (My Version) *Snappy's Beach Party *It's A Bushy Loss *Spaced Out *You Are Not Handsome *Space Race *The Greedy Bet *Shocked By A Dog *Against the World *Tel-us-cope About it *It's Up There *Burning Love *Baking Violence and Blood *Tell Me Your Fish Appearances *Chopper Logic *Fish for Compliments *Sibling Rivalry *Get the Point *Class Act (My Version) *Out Of Sight Out Of Mime (My Version) *Flippin' Burgers (My Version) *Stealing the Contest *Meteor Rights *Beware the Moon *Cowboy Rescue *Slow Loris Down *All To Myself *Death of a Baboon *The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends Original Trailer *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Seal of Love *Lit A Fusion *Beaking Bad Deaths #Chopper Logic: Shredded by a helicopter propeller. #Fish for Compliments: Impaled on spiky rocks. #Sibling Rivalry: Shot in the chest by The Mole. #Flying Colours: Shredded in a plane's engine. #Starry Eyed: Dies when her bill pouch pops. #The Scopey Funeral: Dies in explosion. #Tree Times the Charm: Squashed by the sawmill wheel. #Havin' A Ball (My Version): Sliced up by the blades of a helicopter. #Class Act (My Version): Killed by the explosion. #Flippin' Burgers (My Version): Crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Snappy's Beach Party: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing The Spotlight (My Version): Her head boils from the heat of Goofy's lights. #Stealing the Contest: Dies in an explosion. #Meteor Rights: Crushed by meteor. #It's A Bushy Loss: Sliced in half. #Cowboy Rescue: Killed by the broken bottles' shards. #Spaced Out: Burns to death. #You Are Not Handsome: Brutally killed in a room. #Beware the Moon: Killed when the moon slams into the earth. #Space Race: Hit in the head by a meteor. #It's Up There: Crushed by safe. #Burning Love: Punctured by pine needles. #Blood Moon: Stabbed through the heart. #Seal of Love: Sliced into pieces by papers. #The Whopper Way: Beheaded by Hooksy. #Scoopy's Hydrangea Smoochie - Plant: Her head is burst after her bloated head gets stung by a wasp. #Scoopy's Hydrangea Smoochie - Deliver: Mauled by bugs and a deer. #Scoopy's Hydrangea Smoochie - Admire: Killed by the rapidly-growing hydrangea. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Shoot For The Stars: Impaled in the eye by her telescope (winning screen), turns into ash (Venus level) #It Fireworks Out: Is capable of being hit by a firework. Injuries #Fish for Compliments: Her right wing gets torn by Zipper's hook. #Havin' A Ball (My Version): Gets run over and somehow gets a steering wheel in her right wing. #Class Act (My Version): Is burnt and bruised. #Snappy's Beach Party: Burned. #Beak For Yourself: Her bill is punctured and then completely removed. #It's Up There: Her bill gets torn. #Kick Some Assassin: Her feathers are melted off by acid. #Scoopy's Hydrangea Smoochie - Plant: Stung by bees and suffered from an allergic reaction. #Scoopy's Hydrangea Smoochie - Deliver: Run over by vehicles. Kill count *Eggy - 1 ("That's My Fish, Not Yours!") *Hatchy - 3 ("Chip Off The Ol' Block (My Version)", "Snip Snip Hooray (My Version)", "Water Way to Go (My Version)") *Flippy - 1 ("Snappy's Beach Party") *Gloomy - 1 ("Snappy's Beach Party" along with Eli) *Pierce - 1 ("It's A Bushy Loss") *Dawn - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Scoopy Version)") *Rio - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Scoopy Version)") *Gutsy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Scoopy Version)") *Swindler - 1 ("The Greedy Bet") *Fungus - 2 ("The Greedy Bet", "Kick Some Assassin") *Grunts - 1 ("Shocked By A Dog") *Crash - 1 ("Shocked By A Dog") *Barry - 1 ("Kick Some Assassin") *Tycoon - 1 ("Kick Some Assassin") *Platypus Aliens - 1+ ("Snappy's Beach Party" along with Eli) *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Snappy's Beach Party" along with Eli) *Other - 2+ (pigeons from "Snappy's Beach Party", a dog from "Shocked By A Dog") Trivia *She is one of the few characters that can properly fly. *Unlike many bird characters, Scoopy has wings instead of hands. She still has the boot-shaped feet though. *She is the first pelican (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *Despite being a pelican, a water bird, she does not live close to watery areas and even has very little interaction with those areas. She is only shown near water areas when she is hunting for some fish. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 26 Introductions Category:Pelicans Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters who have wings